bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bionicle Reviews Wiki talk:Contest 1:Tuyet
Um... is this going to be canon? If so, do you have lego's permission to do this? I mean, it is a great idea and all but we could actually get sued for this without their permission! I think we should type something like 'This is fanon' so that we won't get sued--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW Admin] 15:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC) This only for our wiki, I will note that it is not real, but this is will be fanon. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 03:57, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah...it's an interesting idea, but you really don't have enough of a user base to try to do something like this. I'd suggest holding off on anything like this for the time being. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 17:58, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I agree, but if we really must I guess we could add a little caption on word saying 'this is a fanon image' By the way, KD, Jollun and I are back from holiday tomorrow! ((25/04/09) so you won't have to hold the contest much longer! Ok, if there is only one model we will stretch the time out. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 05:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC) You worries! I told Jollun and he's been designing like crazy all holiday! He's going for a Toa Metru style toa of water. I've got an idea too. I'm in aother internet cafe and I return home tomorrow. I'll design it on the plane, build it in like 10 minutes and sent over a picture. It'll be around lunch time to me so... 4-6pm to you...? That is if Jollun doesn't hog all the good pieces! Voting rules *Each user only has one vote. *Voting starts on May 4th. *Users should not vote for themselves. =Votes= User:Superbrutaka07 For Against Comments/Evaluation *I think your's was imaginative but is... too oldish. The torso is great and I love the weapon but the head piece? The legs are a bit too bulky for my liking and look a little distorted and out of color scheme, but other than that its good. Interesting choice of mask and good use of Matoro's twin cutters as shoulder blades! *Yeah, I see M1's point. It is kinda mixed. There are some good and bad bits. I also think the shoulder blades and tool were a good touch but it doen't really scream 'Toa Tuyet' to me. Jollun User:Jollun For # Against Comments/Evaluation *Ah... How can I do this without being biased! I think the mask is quite origional and the tool is also quite good. I also like the use of red/orange eyes to symbolise evil and I think your idea really seems to suit how I would imagine Tuyet, BUT she's a little too simple, Bionicle has moved on from the Toa Metru. I understand if that was how you thought of Tuyet, I myself imagined her to be a lot like Lhikan, but there's no experimentation, she just literally looks like Toa Iruni with the same legs style and a Bohrok Kal chest plate. That method has already been used by lego and it seems kinda old but it still looks like how I would imagine her so... User:Matoro1 For * * I can really imagine your Toa Tuyet as the real one, love it. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I have teleported to the land of Angry Cornpeople!!!!!! 18:37, 3 May 2009 (UTC) * Against Comments * Category:Contests